Shadows of Destiny
by Neon Star
Summary: Another look at Mozenrath's past and future.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Mozenrath, Aladdin, and the rest belong to Disney. Atrus and Mozenrath's sister belong to me. Do not archive this story or use my characters without my permission. I hope you like it! More coming soon!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shadows of Destiny  
  
Three shadows ran through the dead city. The wind whistled around them, for telling of a sand storm that would come. One could clearly be seen that the three figures were of a young woman and the other two were twins, a boy and a girl. The woman hurried them through the streets, praying that they would make it to the gates. She could hear the footsteps of the dead solders. She ran faster, tugging the children behind her. Suddenly a flash of black and blue fire appeared in front of her and she backed away.  
  
"I believe you have something that belongs to me," the man said calmly.  
  
"You won't get them back, Destane," the woman snapped, bringing the children closer to her.  
  
"You're sister left them to me, Atrus, now give them up," Destane snarled.  
  
"Mirage was foolish. I will not let you twist them," Atrus spat.  
  
Suddenly the black sand erupted around them. Atrus took out a dagger, ready to defend the children with her life. The children huddled together, neither wanting to return to their evil Master. She raised it and slashed at the first Mumluk that lunged toward her. Another grabbed the boy. She turned and cut the hand from the undead servant. The hand still clutched the boy's wrist, but he pried it off.  
  
Destane frowned and lifted his hand. A blast of black fire came from it but she blocked it. It bounced off her magic and hit a mumluck, destroying him. She ducked the next blast.  
  
"Stop playing around, Atrus, and give me the children!" Destane roared.  
  
He gathered his magic and the sand gathered into a hand. It reached, grabbing the warrior from behind. She struggled but couldn't break the grip of it. Two more sand hands grabbed the children.  
  
"Do what you will with me, Destane, but let the children go! Please!" she cried.  
  
"It's a tempting offer, Atrus. But I prefer to have someone easier to control," Destane said.  
  
He then squeezed his hand and the sand hand tightened around her. Suddenly it glowed and exploded, releasing her.  
  
"You should never mess with a realm keeper or a Jagaar and certainly not a mixture of both, Destane!" she yelled.  
  
White light enveloped the other two hands and they exploded, releasing the two children.  
  
"I will not lose them this time nor any other time, Atrus," Destane growled.  
  
He gestured and black flame ran from his hands like liquid fire. The boy screamed and clutched at his hand, where the black glove was on.  
  
"For you see, their Mother gave me an excellent restraint on the boy, and if you remove it now, he will die," Destane said.  
  
"We shall see," she snapped.  
  
She gestured and a gold light enveloped the three. But when it cleared, the boy was there but Atrus and his sister was gone.  
  
"Take him back to his room. I will punish him later," Destane ordered.  
  
The mumluks seized the boy and dragged him away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mozenrath gasped as he awoke. He wiped a hand over his damp forehead.  
  
"Master, all right?" Xerxes said as he swam into view.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be, Xerxes? Besides, it was just a nightmare," Mozenrath said.  
  
*But why had he dreamed something like that. He didn't remember anyone named Atrus and who had the girl been?* he wondered.  
  
He shrugged it off. It was probably a nightmare like he had said it was. 


	2. 2

Sorry for the wait. Thanks for the reviews! :) A longer post will be up later.   
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A woman stood before him, clothed in gray robes. Her eyes were the color of obsidian, and just as hard. Her hair, mostly black with a few faint highlight of brown, swirled around her as if it were alive. She reminded him of someone, yet he could not remember who it was. She smiled at him, but it was a sad smile, full of memories, and pain. They were standing in a place without features, where light came from some unknown source. He knew this place as well, but he could not remember from where, or what it was from.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, unable to think of anything else to say.  
  
"Now is not the time, but you know, in your heart. You have a choice to make, I am here to see if you truly know what you shall choose," the mysterious woman said.  
  
"What do you mean? What choice?" he demanded, unconsciously clenching his gloved fist.  
  
"You have already chosen the way of pain and grief, but now is the time to choose if you shall turn from it, or condemn yourself to darkness," she said.  
  
"I have already chosen, and there is no turning from it," he said.  
  
"Are you so sure?" she asked, her smile vanishing into a thoughtful frown.  
  
"I am. Only the damned can redeem the damned, as they say, and there is none to save me, not that I wish to be saved. I chose this path, and I know what I must do. I must play the part I chose, and finish it," he said.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
He paused, and thought. Never had he thought of a reason for what he had chosen. He had always assumed that it was so, because Destane, and those who put him in that cruel man's hands, who had chosen his path. It was the only path he knew, and he would not turn from it, he could not.  
  
"Because, what is set must continue, and nothing can change that," he said, and turned from the woman.  
  
"Do you truly wish to face that?" the woman asked, and suddenly flames and darkness arouse before him.  
  
He stepped back quickly, but the heat seemed to follow him, searing into his flesh, reminding him what pain was to come. He turned his back to it, and faced the woman again.  
  
"There is no way, for the likes of me. I shall regret it when I come to it, not before," Mozenrath said firmly.  
  
"Then there is nothing left," the woman said, and the vision vanished before his eyes.  
  
Mozenrath awoke, slightly sweating from the intensity of the dream. Getting swiftly out of bed, he wondered silently to himself what it could mean. He knew he would pay for his dark ways in the end, but why the dream? This was the second dream in two days, and they seemed to be warning of something to come; yet he could not figure it out. Would his judgment be at hand now? Clenching his gloved hand, he sighed softly. It was impossible that that is what it was, but what else could it be? He would have to wait, and find out. 


End file.
